¡Yo le Juro Que Soy Inocente!
by ChiicasPesadaas
Summary: Ron y Hermione encuentran el Gato por el cúal se exige una gran recompensa. Lo que ellos no sabrán es que al devolverlo, encontraran en la mansión de la dueña un cadaver que los podría dejar como principales sospechosos del crimen. ¡SOCORROOO! RWHG
1. Se Busca

**-Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.k Rowling y la Warner**

**Primer Capítulo: **

**Se Busca**

-No estamos en el camino correcto, Hermione. Te lo vengo diciendo desde hace más o menos una hora.- rezongó Ron, en cuanto se dio cuenta que habían pasado ese árbol limonero como cuatro veces antes.

-¡Ya déjame en paz!¡Te digo que la casa de Neville es por este lado, el mismo me mando este mapa con las instrucciones!- le replicó la castaña, que ya se veía bastante irritada debido a las protestas del pelirrojo. Ojala nunca lo hubiera convencido de que la acompañara a saludar a Neville por su cumpleaños.

-Pero, Hermione… Ese árbol de limones lo he visto ya antes. ¡Estamos dando vueltas en círculos!

- ¡No seas ignorante! Lo que pasa es que por esta parte de la ciudad, la mayoría de las calles están adornadas con árboles limoneros. En realidad, te parece que ves el mismo, pero son todos distintos.- explicó la castaña que taladraba con sus ojos el plano que le había mandado Neville. Aunque lo disimulaba bastante, ella también estaba media preocupada respecto a si había tomado el camino correcto.

Si calculaba bien, hacía dos horas que buscaban la casa de su amigo y todavía no lograban encontrarla. Sin embargo, sus dudas no iban a vencer a su tremendo orgullo; nunca le diría al pelirrojo que pensaba que estaba equivocada de rumbo aunque eso le costara la vida. Sabía que él no se cansaría de gritarle en la cara que había tenido razón.

- ¿Por lo menos podemos descansar un poco, mientras revisas bien el plano?- rogó el chico que por poco arrastraba los pies por el suelo. No había parado ni un segundo desde que salieron de la casa de Hermione.

- De acuerdo. - coincidió la chica, ella también estaba media agotada. A unos pasos encontraron un banco de plaza, en el cuál tomaron asiento.

Hermione se dedicó a seguir el camino del mapita con más detenimiento. Y Ron se planchó en el banco con el propósito de tomar aire, ya estaba bastante cansado como para tener ganas de ir a la casa de Neville. Le daba lo mismo.

Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que hubiera sido excelente que fueran con Harry y Ginny. Ellos podían ir muy tranquilos en el auto deportivo que les habían regalado para su boda hace tres años. Que suerte tenían algunos.

Él debía esperar a casarse para que le obsequiaran algo así, y lo peor era que no tenía fecha de casamiento y lo que era más importante… una novia. Así que tenía asimilado que el tiempo que tenía que esperar era demasiado, para insatisfacción suya. No porque anhelara casarse, sino porque anhelaba EL AUTO.

La castaña seguía mirando el mapa con la mayor atención posible, él sabía que por más que se exprimiera el cerebro no encontrarían jamás la casa de Neville… también, el muy bobo se iba a vivir a la loma del culo dónde ningún ser viviente excepto él, supieran localizar el camino.

Quizá algún taxi o colectivo podría llevarlos, pero había un problema muy significativo en esto: que ninguno de ellos tenía dinero… _Changos._

Fijó la vista en el árbol de limones que tenía frente suyo; para él era el mismo que había visto antes. Es más creyó verlo en el recorrido bastantes veces.

No podían existir árboles tan exactos. Es más en el tronco este tenía un boceto, que le había echado un vistazo antes, aunque no le dio mucha importancia.

Como en aquel momento, no tenía otra cosa interesante que hacer. Se levantó de su banco y se acercó para leerlo más de cerca, en él decía:

_**¡ATENCIÓN!**_

_**SE BUSCA:**_

_GATO SIAMÉS, _

_CON PELAJE ABUNDANTE,_

_TAMAÑO PROMEDIO. _

_LUCE UN COLLAR ROJO _

_QUE DICE SU NOMBRE;_

_TOBY. _

_POR FAVOR, AQUEL QUE LO _

_DEVUELVA SERÁ RECOMPENZADO CON _

_100.000 DÓLARES. _

_MUCHAS GRACIAS. _

**_SRA. GLADIS. _**

**_CALLE FLORES, Nº 123. (Zinal Roy)_**

Apenas pudo creer que una mujer recompensaría a una persona con tanto dinero, solo por un mísero gato. Había oído hablar de ancianas amantes de mascotas, que le dejaban una enorme herencia… pero, obviamente, como un cuento. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le dejaría una herencia a un animal? En conclusión, cada loco con su tema.

-Ron, ven aquí. Creo que tengo la ruta- Le llamó Hermione.- Es posible que hayamos dado mal la vuelta en la rotonda, así que deberíamos volver y una vez allí, girar a la derecha, pero no a la izquierda.

-¿Y si le erramos nuevamente?- consultó el pelirrojo, con la idea de que así sucedería.

- Confía en mí. Esta vez estoy segura que llegaremos a destino.

- Si, eso dijiste ni bien salimos de tu casa….

* * *

-Mi sentido de la orientación me está diciendo que no vamos para la ruta indicada…-se aventuró a decir Ginny, después de una hora y media de ver solo campo por la ventanilla del auto. 

-No¿Porqué dices eso?- preguntó Harry, que manejaba el auto.

-Porque dudo demasiado que Neville viva en el medio del campo. Hace bastante que no salimos de esta ruta en el medio de la nada, y lo peor es que no pasan ni siquiera autos. Me estoy empezando a asustar- confesó la chica, apretando los labios.

Pocas veces la chica captaba lo que su esposo planeaba en su mente, digamos, que para ser un feliz matrimonio mucha comunicación no había de parte de ninguno de los dos. Ginny siempre se conformaba con lo que Harry le decía; algunas veces se aguantaba las ganas de rebelársele y otras, por más intento de expresarse que haga, el moreno no la escuchaba.

-¡Pero, qué tonta eres!. No pensaba ir a la casa de Neville, nos vamos para la ciudad de _Zinal Roy_, me dijeron que se abrieron gran cantidad de Bares y hay festivales de magos y brujas. Es una oportunidad única, nos iremos hoy y volveremos mañana. Además, allí estará mi entrenador de Quiddich que me confirmará si puedo estar en el equipo de Krum. ¡Comprende que es algo muy importante para mí!-

-¿¡Qué¡Pero, le dijiste a Ron que iríamos a saludar a Neville!- estalló Ginny, media enojada.

-Yo le dije que _pensaba _hacerlo, aunque no estaba seguro de que mi ánimo este de acuerdo. Así que, de cualquier manera, no le confirmé nada. Ni tampoco a Neville.- se excusó Harry, de una manera que molestó mucho a Ginny. Odiaba cuando preparaba planes, y a ella no le consultaba nada.

-Pero, Harry… - insistió la chica.

-Ginny, por favor. No me arruines la existencia. Es más, una noticia de último minuto que te enloquecerá: podrás comprar todo lo que quieras allá, porque hay enormes centros comerciales… algo bastante deseable-

La pelirroja abrió la boca para oponerse, pero Harry se le adelantó y le hizo una señal con el dedo para que no dijese nada.

Ginny, lo miró fulminante, y se cruzó de brazos durante el resto del trayecto hacia _Zinal Roy. _Sabía que por más lío que ella provocara, su esposo jamás le caía caso, y no esfumaría de su mente ese capricho que ahora le había agarrado.

* * *

Venían contando las calles para no pasarse de cuadra. Hermione indicó que debían contar las calles, y una vez que llegaran a la número doce era ahí donde venían buscar la casa del cumpleañero. 

Ya llevaban la calle número diez, solo faltaban dos cuadras más y por fin, llegarían. Lo que Ron tenía planeado ni bien entrar y saludar, era ir urgente al baño.

Mientras que la castaña, ideó saludar muy contenta y pedir un vaso de agua, que deseba como nunca. La boca la tenía seca como arena de desierto, no podía entender como no se le descascaraban los labios a causa de ello.

Ahora, ambos coincidían en una cosa: que no tenían ni la más pequeñísima gana de ir a saludar a Neville.

Preferían que todo eso de la visita pase lo más rápido que se pueda, y volver a la comodidad de sus casas.

-Solo nos falta una cuadra- dijo Hermione, al llegar al contar la cuadra número once. Era como si la lengua se le fuera a escapar por la boca. Tenía mucha sed, por poco se sentía como un perro.

Continuaron caminando, y una vez que llegaron a la cuadra doce suspiraron aliviados. En fin, esto no acababa. Todavía tenían que encontrar la casa.

-¿Cómo es la casa?- preguntó Ron, fijándose en una casa con rejas negras con muchas arbustos a su alrededor. Podía ser esa, coincidía perfectamente con el gusto de Neville, el amante de las plantas.

-Me indicó que era de ladrillos y con techo negro. Busquemos una casa con esa descripción-

-¿No te dio el número de casa?- inquirió el pelirrojo, se supone que sería más fácil buscarla por número.

-No. ¡Tú solo busca una casa de ladrillo y techo negro!- articuló la castaña al borde de la deshidratación. A estas alturas no le importaba beber agua de un charco.

Recorrieron la cuadra de punta a punta, sin embargo, ninguna de las casas era de ladrillo y mucho menos con techo negro. Es más, todas eran de material, pequeñas… descuidadas y el techo era de tejas rojizas o amorronadas. Esto sí que era el colmo de los colmos. _Katrina de Changos_

-¡No puedo creerlo¡Doy mi vida por un baño!- exclamó Ron, gritando como un demente.- ¡Te equivocaste otra vez, Hermione!

-¡Pero es imposible. Yo seguí bien las señales… es como indica aquí en el plano!- si el pelirrojo estaba ya muy insoportable, ella estaba aún peor. Le dolía la cabeza y su garganta suplicaba agua a gritos.

-¡Quizá tuvimos que doblar a la derecha en el semáforo, no a la izquierda como tú insististe!-

-¿¡Ahora yo tuve la culpa¿¡Quién no quiso pedir indicaciones?!- estalló Hermione hecha una fiera.

-¡Tú querías pedir indicaciones a ese tipo que parecía un psicópata¡¿Qué tal si nos asesinaba cuándo le preguntáramos dónde estábamos!?-

-¡Por Merlín¡Era un pobre desgraciado con una remera que decía: _Paz en el mundo! _¡¿Eso te parecía un psicópata?!-

-¡No¡Pero un depravado sí¡¿Qué tal sí te decía cosas obscenas o lo que es peor… nos seguía,... a mí me pegaba un palazo en la cabeza y tu quedabas a merced suya?!-

-¡¡ Tenía un bebé en brazos¿¡Cómo piensas que me haría daño de esa forma?!-

-¡A mí se me hace que a ti te gustaba, y como excusa quisiste pedirle indicaciones!- Gritó Ron, poniéndolo en evidencia.

-¡YA CÁLLENSE¡ALGUNOS QUEREMOS DORMIR EN PAZ!- gritó un viejo desde una de las ventanas de una casa cercana. Ambos chicos lo miraron medio apenados.

Ron hizo un mohín con los labios y miró la casa en dónde había gritado el viejo, que ahora había desaparecido de la ventana. Le pareció que una rata estaba caminando por el césped de la casa, pero con echarle un vistazo más detenido… se dio cuenta que era solo un gato siamés, que por la oscuridad de la noche se veía como una sombra oscura.

El felino, olía los pastos con mucha tranquilidad, su pelaje era bien abundante y cuidado. Seguramente tenía que ser de alguna persona, además el collar rojo que tenía en su cuello lo evidenciaba.

¿Collar Rojo? Un momento… ¿En el boceto que él había leído no había un gato siamés con collar rojo perdido?... el corazón le dio un brinco. ¿Y si era ese gato que tenía tan solo a unos pasos de él?

Se acercó un poco a la criatura, muy cuidadosamente para que no llegue a espantarse y así escapársele de las manos. Caminó muy lento hasta el animal, y en un momento de descuido de él, lo agarró rápidamente. El felino se sobresaltó por el impacto, pero al verse a salvo, se acomodó en los brazos del chico ronroneado amistosamente.

-Ron¿Qué haces?- dijo Hermione acercándose.- No me digas que piensas adoptar ese gato. ¡Si a ti no te gustan!

El chico la ignoró y revisó el collar del animal en busca del nombre. Ahí estaba, con letras claras y doradas que por poco centellaban en la oscuridad de la noche: TOBY.

Ron no se desmayó aunque estuvo a punto de hacerlo. No podía creerlo… ¡Si devolvía ese gato, tendría la recompensa de los 100.000 dólares¡Lo suficiente para él solo!

-¡Ron¡Contéstame¿¡Porqué esa cara¡¿Acaso ganaste la lotería?!- se burló la castaña su lado. Estaba muy impaciente.

-¡Hermione, soy rico!

¡¿Qué!?… creo que necesitas un médico… la enorme caminata te hizo daño…-

-¡No¡No entiendes, es este gato¡Hay un boceto en la calle, que decía que este felino esta perdido… y si lo devuelves, obtienes 100.000 dólares¡100.000 dólares!- exclamó contentísimo el chico. La castaña vio el gato asombrada, Ron no podía estar mintiendo… esa cara la había visto la misma vez que creyó ganar un sorteo de Navidad, pero en realidad, había sido un equivoco… y una enorme desilusión para él.

-¡Solo tengo que llevarlo a la dirección solicitada y me entregarán mi dinero!- seguía gritando el chico. Pero entonces, se le borró la sonrisa del rostro y sus ojos se tornaron ausentes.- Pero, la casa de la dueña del gato queda en _Zinal Roy_… y jamás he ido allí, no conozco el lugar. Y mucho menos como ir.

-¿_Zinal Roy_? Yo he ido allí varias veces desde niña, por las competencias y torneos de literatura. Conozco como ir. Solo hay que tomar un autobús-

-¡Genial¡Acompáñame y enséñame el camino!- la emoción del pelirrojo le volvió otra vez, le faltaba saltar de la alegría.

-Me parece bien. Pero solo si me das la mitad del dinero- negoció con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-¿¡Eh¡No¡Yo encontré al gato!- dijo Ron, abrazando al gato como nunca antes lo había echo con otro.

-¡Tengo el derecho¡A mí me corresponde la mitad, por llevarte al destino que quieres! Hagamos así; 50 y 50.

Ron se detuvo a pensarlo, sonaba lógico. Después de todo, aunque obtuviera la mitad… ¡sería lo suficiente para él!

-Acepto. ¡Vamos ahora mismo!-

-¿¡Ahora,… pero?!-

-¡Ya he dicho!-

-¡¡YA CALLENSE¡SE VAN A CALLAR!- el ensordecedor alarido que pego el viejo de esa casa los sobresaltó. Abrió la puerta de su casa con violencia y salió a la calle en pijama. Tenía un bastón en su mano que lo alzaba como si fuera símbolo de guerra.

Hermione y Ron echaron a correr por miedo a que los golpeara con eso, o quizá sacara de su casa una metralladora y los mate a tiros. Una vez bien lejos, y descubriendo que el viejo no los corría, pararon para tomar aire.

-¡Por Merlín¡Que maníatico!-exclamó el pelirrojo con cara todavía espantada.- En Fin, vamonos para _Zinal Roy..._

Hermione suspiró resignada. Si jamás en el pasado, había podido convencer a su amigo de algo… ahora por supuesto que NO. Cuando se trataba de mucho dinero, el chico era capaz de cualquier cosa. Y a ella le constaba, pues lo conocía demasiado.

**FIN DEL CAPI.**

Hola! Como andan? Ojala que bien. Este es un nuevo Fic, que se me ocurrió viendo una película. Me inspiré un poco en ella y me salió algo de esto.

Creo que me salió como lo esperaba; me costó hacer a un Harry que mucho no se preocupaba por lo que Ginny decía y una Ginny que hiciera lo que Harry le dijese.

Pero, así serán las personalidades de estos dos personajes en el Fic, por lo menos… en una parte.

Así que disculpen, por alterar un poco las personalidades… En fin, espero que lo disfruten y con espero con ansias los Rw. Si no me mandan, no voy a postear los capítulos que siguen… porque no tendría sentido si nadie los lee, jaaja.

En fin, Saludos!!

Daii


	2. La Mansión de la Sra,Gladis

**Segundo Capítulo:**

**La Mansión de la Sra.Gladis**

****

****

Esa sí que era una ciudad muy hermosa: los edificios eran altos y llamativos, las calles amplias y muy bien transitadas, la gente fina y elegante, las mansiones enormes y dignas de gente adinerada, enormes centros comerciales, impactantes casinos, lujosos hoteles y exquisitos restaurantes.

Ginny no recordaba la última vez que fue a _Zinal Roy, _puesto que había sido hacía mucho tiempo con un tío que solía hacer viajes de negocios allí. Ahora, había cambiado muchísimo y para mejor.

Ahora que lo pensaba si tenía que decidir entre ir a la fiesta de Neville o disfrutar esa preciosa ciudad, anhelaba hacer lo segundo.

Todavía estaba media resentida por el capricho de Harry, pero se le había esfumado un poco el enojo.

En aquel momento estaba en uno de los hoteles que había elegido su esposo, buena elección si se ponía a pensarlo. Todo era hermosísimo, incluso la atención al cliente.

-Ginny, Escucha. Iré a ver a mi entrenador por un Bar aquí cerca, no tardaré mucho. Solo deberá darme el sí o el no. Nos encontramos en la puerta del hotel para ir a cenar, estate lista para las nueve en punto. ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Harry que salió del cuarto del baño. Se había cambiado formalmente para recibir la mayor propuesta de su vida.

-Está bien. ¿Crees que sería bueno que usara el vestido celeste que traje? Creo que sería bueno para usar en una ciudad tan fantástica…- pensó la pelirroja, nunca había tenido oportunidad para usar ese vestido tan fino, pero, ahora que veía la oportunidad podía hacerlo.

-¡No, Ginny! Ese vestido es demasiado llamativo, usa algo más sencillo. No es necesaria tan ceremonia, solo iremos a cenar- espetó Harry que se estaba acomodando el saco. Habló de una manera muy fría, que él no notó pero su esposa sí.- Me voy ahora. Acuérdate que a las nueve nos encontramos. Adiós.

Y con esa última palabra salió de la habitación, sin siquiera saludar a Ginny. La chica se cruzó de brazos, creyendo que las cosas no podían estar cada vez peor.

Miró el vestido de color celeste que colgaba en una de las perchas del armario… era tan bonito. ¡No le importaba lo que le dijera Harry! Ella se lo pondría de todas maneras, seguro que cuando la viese tan arreglada con ese vestido le diría que estaba preciosa… cosa que hacía bastante que no hacía, por desgracia.

* * *

-¿Seguro que esta ciudad es _Zinal Roy_? Me la imaginaba más… pobre…- observó Ron, contemplando con asombro los enormes edificios y los numerosos centros recreativos.

-¿Por qué te la imaginabas así?- le preguntó la castaña alzando una ceja.-_Zinal Roy_ es un sitio turístico muy bien transitado por la gente de varios lugares… el gobierno quiso hacerlo cien por ciento creativa y bella…

Hacía apenas unos segundos que el autobús los había llevado rumbo al destino, ahora lo que la chica quería intentar era no perderse como cuando quiso ir a casa de Neville. Si seguía bien los números de las calles y pedía indicaciones de la gente, no tendría inconvenientes. Por lo menos, ella quería pensar eso.

-No sabía eso.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- articuló la chica con despecho.

Antes de que el pelirrojo fuera a decirle algo para contraatacar, Hermione se le adelantó:

-Ven. Hay que ir por esta calle-

-¿Me haces el favor de tener a la gata? Me está acalambrando el brazo…- dijo Ron, con muecas de queja.

Hermione obedeció sus peticiones. Después de todo, el pelirrojo lo había sostenido durante todo el trayecto de ida hacia la ciudad. Se merecía un descanso.

Lo que sí era una comodidad era que el gato era tranquilo; apenas se movía en los brazos de sus cargadores. Si no dormía observaba con peculiar atención cada movimiento de ambos chicos. Hermione rogaba a dios eso, pues hubiera sido algo muy incómodo si el gato decidía rasguñar, morder o pretender escapar.

Mientras la castaña se encargaba de cargar al gato y encontrar el rumbo correcto, Ron la seguía, verificando que su amiga no se equivoque otra vez, pues son soportaría ni en broma que tengan que buscar durante horas esa casa, o peor… tener que resignarse a no buscarla y perder el dinero. Tan sólo pensarlo, le hacía dolor el cerebro.

-¿Hermione, no te parece que hay muy pocas luces por aquí?-observó el chico, notando que las calles estaban menos iluminadas a medida que avanzaban. Lo que aún empeoraba su ánimo; que comenzaban a dejar los edificios y la gente, para adentrarse como en una especie de barrio con casas tanto pequeñas como grandes.

-Si. Pero, es sólo porque estamos en una zona de viviendas. Antes estaba más iluminado por estábamos en pleno centro de la ciudad-le contestó la castaña tranquilamente.

-Si, tienes razón. Sostén bien al gato.

-A mí no me das órdenes. Sino agárralo tú- le espetó una irritada Hermione.

-Todavía no puedo creerlo… ¡Te enojas por cualquier cosa¡Será mejor que dejé de hablar antes de que me golpees o algo así!

-Es lo más inteligente que dijiste en toda la noche.

A lo largo de toda la caminata rumbo a la casa de la Señora Gladis, ninguno de los dos abrió la boca. Ni siquiera Ron, que tenía suficientes inquietudes sobre que aquel camino fuera el correcto; a cada paso había menos luces y más oscuridad… menos gente, y más soledad…

Esto medio lo aterraba, por el echo de que ninguno conocía bien la zona, y podían existir cientos de delincuentes ahí.

Aunque si analizaba de alguna forma la situación, ellos dos tenían varitas… así que tranquilamente tenían el poder de defenderse. Ese último pensamiento le calmó un poco su nerviosismo.

Iban caminando por la acera de una calle media lúgubre, Ron se dio cuenta que una casa enorme, con un aspecto de ser la de Drácula, ocupaba toda la vereda que ellos recorrían ahora. Estaba rodeada por rejas negras bien altas, y algunos árboles no dejaban ver del todo bien, la mansión entera.

Se fijó en el número de casa: **_123_**

¿Porqué le parecía que el número se le hacía familiar_?... ¡NOOO, DOBLEEE CHANGOSS! _

-¡Hermione!- exclamó olvidando todo el rencor que hace rato había sentido por ella.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- preguntó Hermione media cansada de sus tontos comentarios, no le prestó mucha atención… más bien seguía con la vista fija en ese pequeño mapa de _Zinal Roy _que le habían dado en la estación de autobuses.

-¡Esta es la casa que buscamos!-

Al decir eso, la castaña se giró para ver asombrada, y verificó el número de casa que tenía.

-Si, es esta.- corroboró la chica- ¿Te das cuenta que yo sí se encontrar direcciones¿Acaso lo notaste?

Hermione encontró la oportunidad perfecta para pelear: no iba a dejar de lado su caprichoso orgullo, aún cuando ella pasó desapercibida la casa… por lo menos, encontró la calle correcta.

-¿¡Qué dices¡Si no fuera por mí, ya hubiéramos seguido de largo!-se defendió Ron, intentando hacer justicia.

-Si, pero si no fuera por mi persona, no hubiéramos encontrado la calle…

-Lo hubiera hecho tranquilamente con un mapa.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Sí que lo es!

-¿Sabes¡Es obvio que si yo no hubiera prestado mi maravillosa ayuda, tú todavía estarías parado frente a la casa de ese viejo loco, rascándote la cabeza!- gritó Hermione con mucha frialdad.

-¿¡Me estás diciendo cavernícola?!

-¡Te estoy diciendo Mandril!

Un golpe seco proveniente de la enorme mansión en frente de sus ojos, los hizo sobresaltar. Fue como alguna especie de golpe fuerte, contra una chapa… o algo semejante. Se escuchó en toda la calle, casi.

-¿Qué fue eso?-inquirió Hermione asustada.

-No sé-el pelirrojo no quería admitir que quizá este más asustado que su amiga. Y no sabía si le asustaba más ese sonido, o que su ropa interior ya no este tan limpia.

-Seguro fue algún habitante de la casa. Tiene que haber personas adentro… no hay de qué preocuparse-especuló la castaña.-Olvidemos nuestros tontos problemas, y regresemos al gato de una vez.

-¿¡Qué?!¡¿Se te zafó un tornillo¡No entraremos a una casa donde provienen ruidos extraños, demasiado extraños, diría yo!- estalló Ron, al borde de la locura.

-¿Y cómo crees que devolveremos el gato¿Te olvidaste del dinero¡No seas tonto, solo entramos, tocamos timbre,… nos contesta la propia dueña, o algún sirviente a lo sumo… le damos el gato, ellos nos agradecen, nos recompensan con el dinero, wla, wla, wla… y luego, nos vamos. Todos felices, y listo-

El pelirrojo suspiró resignado. No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad que le regalaba el cielo, desperdiciar esa enorme cantidad de recompensa, por un estúpido ruido, que como Hermione le decía seguro era cualquier otra cosa.

-Muy bien. Entremos… pero, la reja debe estar cerrada…- opinó el chico, contemplando las rejas negras.

La castaña empujó la reja un poco, y esta se abrió con mucha facilidad demostrando que estaba abierta.

-¿Jamás te cansas de equivocarte?- Preguntó Hermione a Ron, con autosuficiencia.

-Algunas veces.

Ambos entraron con mucho cuidado. Recorrieron el camino de asfalto que estaba construido hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada de la enorme mansión.

No se veía ninguna luz en esa casa, todas las ventanas estaban a oscuras. La única luz visible era la del farol sobre la puerta de entrada.

-Hermione. ¿No estarán todos durmiendo? Digo,… son las dos de la mañana, dudo mucho que nos esperen con los brazos abiertos…- pensó Ron, notando ese detalle.

-No nos dirán nada. La Señora Gladis tenía urgencia en buscar al gato, así que supongo que se pondrá contenta cuando se lo traigamos-

El gato estaba en los brazos de la castaña, totalmente dormido y sin molestar a nadie. No se había movido mucho durante el recorrido que hicieron, sin embargo, cuando abrió un ojo y descubrió en donde se encontraba saltó de los brazos de Hermione y corrió hasta la puerta con la cola en alto. La miraba atento esperando que se abriera, o por lo menos eso supuso la chica.

-Por esa acción, supongo que el gato reconocerá la mansión en donde vive…- se aventuró a decir el pelirrojo.

-Y qué debe amar a su dueña tanto como ella lo ama a él. No me extrañaría que fuera heredero de su fortuna-agregó Hermione, acercándose a la puerta de entrada y tocando el timbre.

Ambos esperaron unos segundos para que los atiendan, aunque no hubo ninguna señal de personas en la casa. La castaña probó otra vez tocando el timbre, sin embargo, fue en vano nuevamente porque nadie le contestó.

-¿Habrán oído¿Y si esta averiado el timbre?-dijo Hermione, intentando divisar algo dentro de la casa, espiando por la cerradura de la puerta. Aunque obviamente, todo lo que alcanzaba a ver era oscuridad total.

-Prueba con tocar la puerta-propuso Ron, mirando las ventanas en busca de alguna luz.

La chica obedeció.

-¡Señora Gladis¡Le hemos traído su gato!-dijo la castaña. Quizá la anciana no habría por miedo, pero al saber de quienes se trataba llegaría a contestarles. Nada cambió en la casa, todo estaba oscuro y con aspecto de estar deshabitado.

-¿Y si no está en su casa?-pensó el pelirrojo.

Hermione meditó la idea.

-Puede ser. Pero, mejor nos cercioramos antes de irnos. Vete a buscar por allí, y yo me quedaré aquí en caso de que nos abran-

-¿Tú estás ebria¡No voy a quedarme solo e investigar en una casa que ni conozco!-espetó el chico con firmeza.

-Sólo será un momento. Fíjate si alguna de las ventanas de la parte de atrás esta con luz, o si llegas a ver a alguien. Tenemos que reclamar nuestro dinero, Ron. Vamos-

El recordar la recompensa que les debía esa mujer, el pelirrojo cambió de opinión y se propuso investigar por la parte de atrás. Al fin de cuentas, sí que necesitaba ese dineral.

Por la parte de atrás, solo había arbustos con flores de colores chillones y árboles de diferentes tamaños. Ron se fijó en las ventanas más altas de la mansión, en busca de luces o gente. Todas, absolutamente, estaban a oscuras.

Cuando el pelirrojo ya estaba por retirarse al no llegar a ver ninguna señal de vida, se paró en seco.

Miró otra vez una de las ventanas del segundo piso; ¡_la luz estaba encendida!_

Presa de la sorpresa, Ron abrió los ojos a un tamaño exagerado y supo que solo sería visto si empezaba a gritar.

-¡Señorita Gladis!-gritó sin despegar los ojos de la ventana.

Lo que más le extraño y no esperó, fue que nadie salió por la ventana acudiendo a su llamado, sino que apagaron la luz ni bien el gritó.

Eso si qué era extraño. Lo que solo a Ron se le pudo ocurrir era que le estaban tomando el pelo o no querían abrirle la puerta.

Salió en busca de Hermione, para contarle lo que acababa de pasarle junto a su teoría. Aunque en la puerta de entrada no estaba Hermione ni el gato.

-¡Hermione!-le llamó él. Aunque no obtuvo respuesta. _¿Dónde diantre se había ido? _

Entonces, en la oscuridad de la noche, y tan solo siendo alumbrado por el único farol en la entrada de la mansión…. _Escuchó un grito asustado._

Su cuerpo se paralizó quedando duro, y sin respuesta alguna a las señales que enviaba con su cerebro. Un solo nombre posible se le vino a la mente:

_Hermione. _

**FIN DEL CAPII**.

Hola! Les traigo aquí el segundo capítulo. Gracias a los que mandaron Rw, y se interesaron en el Fic. Lo aprecio mucho.

Quiero aclarar algunas dudas que se habían generado: esto es un R/H, tiene romance. Algunos tenían esa duda, y se las quiero aclarar.

Lo de Ginny, sí, me da un poco de pena por ella… pero los fans no se preocupen, que con el tiempo las cosas cambiarán.

En fin, eso era. Ojala disfruten este capítulo, y sigan mandando Rw, respecto a sus opiniones, si hay que cambiar algo… o lo que sea.

Un saludo enorme. Cuídense.

Daii : )


End file.
